tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic (Monstearian Magicel - mã-jæ-sêl) is the manipulation of matter through high-frequency waves of energy, generally created via a structure similar to a Monstearian magicampus. One strange thing about magic is that machines are completely unable to replicate it - usage of magic requires a living thing to have woven the spell at one point. In other words, only a living thing can create the spell, though a machine can show the effects of the spell. Magic is an extremely scientific practice - one must know what energy is being dealt with, as well as any physical aspects of the thing being manipulated. Magic has been used for virtually everything - curing disease, building structures, affecting time, killing enemies, and even tearing holes in reality. However, even though magic has immense power and versatility, it requires years of study to use even the simplest spell. This is because magic requires an almost complete knowledge of the thing being manipulated in order to work. For example, one could not simply combust wood without knowing exactly how heat, potential energy, atomic structure, and thermodynamics work - that, or an insane level of luck. The Guild of Thought The Guild of Thought, a primarily Monstearian organization, regulates the use of magic (or magicel) in the universe. They decide which types of magic are illegal, and what magic should be standard cirriculum for the educational systems of each race. Application Magic can be utilized for nearly any purpouse. It has been used for everything from tearing holes in reality to heating a meal. The most common form of magic is in the form of Codings - magic that is left in a self-sustaining system that will perform a function under certain stimuli. Examples of Codings include causing a sword to generate heat when swung at a certain rate, making a door recognise a biosignature to unluck, and shaping air in a specified area to make a 'bubble' when a switch is thrown. The uses of Codings are unlimited, and are one of the things that make Magic so useful. Major Studies in Magic A few examples of legal studies in Magic. Kinetikyris The use of magic to manipulate any kind of kinetic energy, though this usually refers to using such magic upon oneself in order to augment one's physical capabilities, such as speed. Pyrraptics The study of the use of fire and heat, generally for aggressive purpouses. Heat is generally taken from an outside source, due to the difficulties of Vitaerian magic. Stoicelens The use of basic elemental magic. Simple for those with an affinity to certain types of energy. Vitaeri The study of bio-energy. One of the hardest branches of magic for aggressive users, but relatively easy for things such as healings and augmentation. Illegal Studies These studies have been outlawed for various reasons, though mostly because they generally create connections with Chaos and/or tend to destroy worlds. Machipynnis (Sadisim) The use of pain-energy to fight. Never used for peaceful purpouses. Relies heavily on self-Vitaeri to inflict pain upon other creatures. Completely ineffective agains machines. Necromancy/Afakizae The 'art' of taking a departed soul / Tormented One and giving it a physical body. This can be done by forcing it into an already deceased body, or by creating a fake body that will become animated. With deceased souls, the process must generally take place within minutes after the original body has died, or else the soul can escape. However, this practice is widely considered unholy, as the departing soul is always brought back unwillingly. With Tormented Ones, little needs to be said - the vengeance and destruction they wreak is phenomenal. Category:The Universe